1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor lighting, and in particular, to theft-deterrent outdoor lighting.
2. Description of the Background Art
Outdoor lighting devices are well known. In the outdoor lighting and landscaping arts, it is customary to illuminate and delineate pathways, driveways, sidewalks, patios, plant beds, and lawns with outdoor lighting. Such lighting is typically used to provide illumination for practical as well as decorative purposes, including highlighting landscaping and various architectural features of various improvements. Presently, there exists a variety of outdoor lighting devices that use a variety of embodiments and power sources.
Unfortunately, the ease of installation of outdoor lighting also renders the lighting susceptible to theft. Moreover, in regard to outdoor lighting that is solar powered, there is no wiring to cut or other deterrents to theft. Thus, the risk of theft is significantly increased.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art outdoor lighting and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the outdoor lightning art.
Another object of this invention is to provide outdoor lighting that comprises a theft-deterrent design that reduces the risk of being stolen.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a base that allows easy installation but difficult removal, thereby significantly deterring theft.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a motion detector for detecting movement, and an alarm that is actuated once movement is detected to thereby draw attention to the lighting once stolen.
Another object of this invention is to provide theft-deterrent outdoor lighting that includes a wiring harness that is severed if the lighting is improperly removed from the ground as in the case of a theft, such that the functionality of the lighting is destroyed if stolen.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention are set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.